


Room for More

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Date Night Blues [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [Set in the Date Night Blues’ Series] How Regina tells Emma she’s pregnant with Hayley and how Lily tells Ruby and Maleficent that she’s pregnant with a dragon/wolf baby.





	Room for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabmerch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabmerch/gifts), [LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577/gifts).



> First half will be Regina and Emma. Second half will be Lily and Ruby. Feel free to comment on what else you would like to see in this universe :)

Regina was calmly finishing up dinner. She had gone to the doctor's a few hours ago for a regular checkup and lo and behold, a miracle. Regina never once believed she could have a child of her own after all those years, making a decision she still hadn’t regretted, completely, at least. She knew that she didn’t want a child with that...man. Now, looking back at everything that has happened within the last six years, she wouldn’t trade anything for the family she has. Regina could do this; tell her wife that they were going to have a baby.  
  
Regina would have waited to eat dinner with Emma, but she was hungry. Regina finished eating and cleaned up. She steadied her hands as she waited. Emma had texted and said she would be home in five minutes.  
  
For five minutes, Regina stood holding her hands together over a stuffed duckling she had bought. When Emma arrives, she sees Regina looking slightly nervous but mostly excited.  
  
“Regina? Honey, what is it?”  
  
Regina rushes over to Emma to give her a kiss. Emma deepens the kiss, and Regina pulls back after a few moments. Emma holds Regina close.  
  
“What is it, Regina?”  
  
“I have something for you.”  
  
Regina takes the stuffed duckling she had hidden from view and hands it to Emma.  
  
“Oh this is cute! I get it. Because I was a lost duckling and now I’m here.”  
  
“Almost.”  
  
“Well I don’t know what else the duckling could stand for...wait...babe, did you want to adopt?”  
  
“Maybe in the future. I suppose I should just say it. I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant with our baby.”  
  
“You are? Regina, we’re having a baby??”  
  
“Yes. Are you happy?”  
  
“Am I happy? Of course I’m happy! We’re having a baby! Oh my god! We’re having our own little duckling!”  
  
Emma lifts Regina off the ground and carries her upstairs bridal style.  
  
“From now on, your feet will not touch the ground. You, my Queen, will be pampered.”  
  
 

* * *

 

“Heads, I tell my mom. Tails, I tell Ruby first.”

 

Lily held a quarter in her hand. She was frustrated at her own indecisiveness.

 

“Why the hell does this have to be so hard? I should just tell Ruby first. She is the one I’m having a baby with. But if I do that, then my mom might get upset that she wasn’t the first to hear. I mean she’s already missed so much of my life, I don’t want her to be the last one to find out that she’s going to be a grandma.”

 

Lily looks at herself in front of the bathroom mirror.

 

“Okay. Time to flip the stupid coin.”

 

Lily tosses the coin in the air and lets it drop on the floor. She looks down and lets out a string of curses.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Give me a damn break!”

 

The coin is wedged in between two bathroom tiles.

 

“Well that was pointless.”

 

Lily leaves the bathroom and puts on her coat before going to the diner. She knew both her wolf and mother would be there. Whoever she saw first, would be the one to know first. Simple as that.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Lily entered the diner, she couldn’t believe that both Ruby and her mom were looking up at her. Taking a deep breath, Lily calmed herself down.

 

“Okay, you two. I have something to tell you. I’m pregnant.”

 

Lily sat down in the booth next to Ruby whose mouth was currently open.

 

Maleficent interrupts the silence by offering Lily her dessert.

 

“Congratulations are in order. Thank you for telling us both.”

 

“Believe me, I had no choice. The universe kept giving me signs. So there you go. I told the both of you at the same time.”

 

Ruby finally closes her mouth.

 

“We’re having a baby?”

 

“Yeah. You good with that?”

 

“Of course I am! I’ve always wanted a little pup running around!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. My grandchild will be busy flying around.”

 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh at how her mom and girlfriend were having a disagreement about the baby already. One thing that Lily knew for sure, was that this baby would be loved, just like Hayley. Which brought up another thing Lily thought to herself. ‘ _Good thing these two believe they’re the first ones to know. Technically, I did tell Hayley._ ”

 

 


End file.
